Nobody Compares
by onefinecookies
Summary: Karena untuk Kris ngga ada yang bisa menandingi Kyungsoonya. Dan tak ada yang lebih baik dari kekasihnya mungilnya yang merawatnya dikala sakit. / KriSoo / BxB / Upload ini karena aku kangen midgiant coupleku huhuhu ngga ada yang baca ngga papa, aku strong kok penting kangen terobati huhuhu


_**Nobody Compares**_

.

.

 **Length : 674 words | Genre : Bromance, Fluff | Rated : T+ | Pair : KriSoo**

 **Disclaimer : I just own the character and the plot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Author Note :**_

 _Halo~ karena aku kangen Krisoo kuputuskan post cerita krisoo di draft ku ini. Meski seharusnya cerita ini lebih panjang lagi sih, tapi sejak juli 2015 ngga pernah terjamah. Dan meski entah cerita ini nanti ada yang baca atau ngga, ku harap teman-teman krisoo shipper yang baca ini bisa terobati rindunya ke krisoo TvT_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kamar kapten basket kebanggaan SMU Seoul masih gelap gulita. Tak ada sinar mentari yang bisa menembus pertahanan gordyn biru dongkernya. Bisa dilihat, khas dari seorang pria, kamar yang berantakan. Meja yang terisi penuh buku-buku yang tidak tertata rapi. Pakaian kotor bukannya berada di dalam keranjang—tempat seharusnya—malah berserakan di seluruh ruangan remang ini. Beberapa komik menyembul dari posisi awalnya, yang seharusnya berjejer rapi. Dan si pemilik kamar yang masih merajut mimpi indahnya.

Kalian bertanya-tanya apa dia benar Kris Wu, Male God itu? Pangeran berkuda putih dari SMU Seoul yang hobinya lari-lari mengejar bola oranye lalu dimasukkan ke ring? Yang katanya anak swag? Yang takut kalau ada balon meletus? Oh lupakan yang terakhir itu, aku akan habis dibantai Kris bila ia tahu nanti. Intinya, orang yang berada di balik gundukan selimut putih itu memang Kris Wu. Wu Yifan.

Bila kita telusuri asal mula penyebab kamar Kris berantakan layaknya kapal pecah, aku berharap kalian tidak kesal atau kecewa mendengar penyebabnya. Tidak, tidak. Kris tidak putus dengan Do Kyungsoo yang mungil manis pandai menyanyi dan memasak itu.

Tidak. Dia tidak dipaksa mengambil alih perusahaan ayahnya. Atau mungkin, belum. Lagipula Kris tidak akan keberatan bila disuruh mengambil alih perusahaan ayahnya.

Dia habis berkelahi dan babak belur? Tidak! Dia juga tidak ada masalah dengan siapapun. Wajah tampannya bersih mulus sekarang, kalian lihat sendiri kan? Mohon jangan hiraukan mulutnya yang menganga itu.

Dia di skors?! Tidak! Astaga jangan potong ucapanku lagi, okay? Biarkan aku menyelesaikan apa yang akan kukatakan.

Sebernarnya Kris Wu sedang flu. Ya, dia flu. Hei, berhenti! Jangan melempariku okay? Aku sudah memperingatkan kalian!

Suara deritan pintu terdengar. Secercah cahaya akhirnya memasuki kamar yang sudah seperti ruang hampa udara itu. Kepala berambut hitam mangkok khas Kyungsoo muncul dari balik pintu. Disusul badannya yang masih mengenakan seragam.

Kakinya melangkah, berjalan masuk sepelan yang ia bisa. Ia lalu berhenti dan kepalanya menggeleng pelan. Prihatin melihat kamar kekasih tiangnya. Ditaruh tas ranselnya di kaki tempat tidur Kris dan mulai bekerja merapikan kamar hampa udara itu.

Kyungsoo menyibakkan gordyn dan akhirnya cahaya masuk ke kamar Kris—yang kini telah rapi bersih berkat kekasih mungilnya—setelah dua hari lamanya. Mata tertutup Kris yang merasakan kehadiran cahaya secara tiba-tiba membuatnya menggeliat dan menutupi wajahnya dengan punggung tangan.

Kyungsoo mendekati Kris. Ia duduk disamping Kris, yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Kris yang merasakan pergerakan dari sebelah kirinya menoleh ke arah kiri. Dan matanya menangkap sosok manis kesayangannya, tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Selamat sore ~"

Ia hendak menjawab sapaan hangat Kyungsoo namun malah berakhir dengan terbatuk keras. Kasian sekali kau Kris. Suruh siapa malam-malam menerobos hujan deras hanya karena sepatu barumu tertinggal di taman dekat apartemen?

"Apa flu nya belum mendingan? Hyung mau kuantar kedokter?"

Kyungsoo menatapnya penuh cemas. Tangan mungilnya berada di dahi Kris, mengecek suhu badannya. Kris tersenyum lemah dan menggeleng. Lalu merentangkan kedua lengan panjangnya. Kyungsoo mengerti. Kakinya menaiki tempat tidur Kris. Dibaringkan tubuhnya disamping Kris. Tangan Kris secara otomatis melingkari pinggang Kyungsoo. Kedua tangan Kyungsoo melingkari leher Kris. Kepala Kris lalu terbenam di perpotongan leher putih bersih Kyungsoo. Dihirupnya aroma manis Kyungsoo dalam-dalam.

"Aku baik-baik saja Boo." Bisiknya pelan.

"Hyung mandi ya? Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat lalu memasak makan malam."

"Shireo ~"

Kepalanya—yang masih berada di ceruk leher Kyungsoo—menggeleng dan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo mengerat. Sebagai dukungan aksi protesnya.

"Hyung ~~"

Kris Wu itu meski garang di luar tapi lemah terhadap berbagai hal yang kawai. Jadi pastilah ia akan menuruti setiap permintaan Kyungsoo setelah aegyo kekasih mungilnya keluar, tanpa Kyungsoo sadari. Sudah mengaku saja Kris, kau pasti akan mengabulkan setiap permintaan Kyungsoo meski tanpa Kyungsoo ber-aegyo.

"Baiklah, lima belas menit lagi baby soo."

Dan Kris Wu yang selama 48 jam hanya beranjak dari lindungan selimut tebalnya untuk makan, minum obat, dan memenuhi panggilan alamnya, akhirnya mandi. Benar-benar mandi. Bukan hanya mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi.

Setelah makan malam dengan sup panas buatan Kyungsoo dan minum obat, Kyungsoo dan Kris sepakat menonton Insurgent karena belum mengantuk. Ngomong-ngomong Kyungsoo menginap, Kris kegirangan dalam hati. Karena ia masih flu dan tidak bisa melompat-lompat saking senangnya.

Dan malamnya pun berakhir dengan Kyungsoo berada dipelukannya.

.

.

.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
